Le journal d'une adolescente
by Sindri Orelinde
Summary: " Il y a des coups de foudre qui font des bleus au cœur " Hermione ne peut qu'être d'accord avec cette phrase. Pendant de nombreuses années, elle écrira sans relâche ses sentiments et sa relation avec son premier grand amour. Pour ne jamais oublier.


_Les rêves se noient sous la réalité._

 **Le 8/10/92**

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit. Y'a rien de nouveau, à part le fait que j'ai encore grandi. Ca y est, j'ai 13 ans. Je trouve que c'est le bon âge pour recommencer à écrire dans ce journal.

Je suis encore et toujours à Poudlard avec les mêmes personnes : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavande,... Je me marre bien avec eux. Les cours passent plus vite comme ça.

Mais bon, du côté amour, ce n'est pas le top. Enfin, il y a Lui... Mais bon, je ne le connais pas. Juste de loin. Il est super beau mais le seul bémol c'est qu'il ne me calcule pas. Je sais qu'avec ma timidité, je n'oserais jamais aller lui parler. Pourtant, on a des cours ensemble, mais je n'ose pas. A vrai dire, son air hautain et arrogant m'intimide.  
Alors mes intercours se résument à rester assise à ma table dans la grande salle et à le regarder discrètement.

Mais bon, heureusement que mes amis sont là, ça m'évite de trop penser à Lui. Mais il faudrait que j'arrête de penser à lui. Comme s'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre nous. Il ne sait même pas que j'existe.

 _Nous aimons nos désirs et non ce que nous désirons._

 **Le 9/10/92.**

Ca m'énerve. Je suis en train de réfléchir à ma vie, à Lui... Il m'a dit devant tout le monde qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Il m'a traité de Sang de Bourbe. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire mais Ron m'a expliqué. C'était tellement prévisible en même temps. Mais je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, c'est trop dur. Je le croise tous les jours. Je me hais à ne pas oser lui répondre, je hais cette timidité qui me bloque. Et je le hais, Lui, de ne pas voir que je meurs d'envie de le connaître, d'être aussi méchant sans raison. J'aimerais tellement avoir plus confiance en moi et ne plus me dévaloriser.

Je ne suis pas si laide que ça. Enfin, je crois… Et puis je suis une fille sympa parfois ennuyante mais ça reste supportable. Et puis, je ne veux pas changer pour Lui. Je veux qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis.

 _L'enfance n'est pas l'époque qui va jusqu'à un certain âge, et, à cet âge certain,_

 _L'enfant abandonne ses occupations infantiles_

 _L'enfance est le royaume où personne ne meurt._

 _"Edna St Vincent Millay-"_

 **Le 11/10/92**

Toujours rien. Je n'ai toujours pas osé aller lui parler.

Je me sens seule. Enfin, j'ai plein d'amis mais personne pour comprendre ce que je ressens. Le souci, c'est que moi non plus je ne le comprends pas. Des fois, je vais bien et puis dès que je pense à lui, j'ai une envie folle de pleurer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Après tout, tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas une Sang de Bourbe, une simple moldu, tout irait beaucoup mieux.

Je n'arrête pas de rêver de lui, mais ça ne me suffit pas. C'est dur de le croiser dans les couloirs. De le voir si proche mais si loin à la fois. De le voir rigoler, parler, … à d'autres filles. Surtout à ce Bouledogue humain. C'est dur de savoir qu'il ne veut rien savoir sur toi.

Je crois que je l'aime et que je le déteste aussi.

Enfin, aimer. C'est un grand mot. Après tout, je ne le connais pas. Mais, voilà, j'ai l'impression de le connaître, de tout savoir de Lui. J'ai l'impression qu'avec rien qu'un regard, je peux deviner ce qu'il pense.

Yeux de métal. Froids.

Illusion.

Je suis tellement fâchée contre moi et cette timidité qui me ronge.

Je suis triste mais aucune larme ne veut sortir. Je crois que c'est ça le pire : sentir toute cette tristesse en moi et ne pas pouvoir la faire sortir.

Je crois que je lis trop de livres à l'eau de rose…

 _Prend mon cœur, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer._

 **Le 25/05/93**

J'ai changé, je m'en rends compte. J'ai grandi.

Je suis de moins en moins timide et mes amitiés se renforcent de plus en plus.

Mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que je parle enfin à Lui. C'est arrivé par hasard. Le professeur Rogue nous a mis ensemble à un cours de Potion et depuis, on arrive à se parler de manière civilisé. Il ne m'insulte plus. Mais rien de plus.

Il y a une semaine, il y a eu une petite embrouille avec lui et je me suis fait du mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. En y réfléchissant bien. Quand on souffre, on a conscience d'exister. Je veux dire par là que quand on se blesse au bras, par exemple. On sent la douleur envahir notre bras et on le sent. On le sent exister. Quand il arrive qu'un coup de blues nous tombe dessus un soir, quand on a l'impression de n'être personne, de tout perdre et de ne plus exister alors on s'inflige une douleur. Pour justement sentir au plus profond de soi qu'on existe, qu'on vit. C'est aussi une manière de montrer aux autres qu'on est là. Quand on commence à jouer à ça, on en sort très difficilement. Plus on se fait mal, moins on ressent la douleur et plus encore, on se fait souffrir. Jamais on ne guérit de ça. Parce que c'est le seul moyen que certaines personnes ont trouvé pour se sentir exister. Pour se sentir vivante.

J'aimerais bien l'oublier parce que je sais qu'il va me faire souffrir. Il ne changera jamais totalement.

D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt les examens et j'ai peur. Je ne travaille plus assez. Mon esprit est ailleurs.

 _L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore._

 **Le 11/09/93**

Une nouvelle année commence. J'ai réussi mes examens tout justes. J'ai vraiment eu peur. Malheureusement on s'est disputée avec Lavende. Maintenant, notre groupe se résume à moi, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je sais que je peux compter sur eux.

Avec Lui, rien de nouveau. J'avais réussi à passer à autre chose mais à la rentrée, je l'ai revu et tout est revenu. Je sais que Lui, il ne m'aime pas comme ça et ça me fait mal. Pourtant, parfois, j'ai l'impression que je l'attire et qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Dans sa manière de me parler, il est ambigu. Mais je pense que je me fais beaucoup de films et qu'il ne ressent strictement rien. Juste de l'amitié.

Je trouve quand même notre relation bizarre. Il arrive qu'on se parle en tant qu'amis et parfois, on dirait qu'on "flirte". Je suis un peu perdue.

Je sais que je ne dois rien espérer. Il ne se passera probablement jamais rien entre nous. J'ai juste envie de trouver un garçon qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis.

Ces temps-ci, la solitude me pèse. Je sais que je suis entourée de mes amis mais j'ai comme un manque à l'intérieur de moi que je n'arrive pas à combler.

 _Rien ne fait plus souffrir que d'aimer. Rien. Il faudrait ne pas aimer pour ne pas souffrir._

 _"Yasmina Reza"_

 **Le 12/09/93**

Il est venu me parler de lui-même avant le cours de Potion, ce matin. Ca m'étonne, il ne le fait jamais d'habitude.

 _Parfois, tu me manques tellement que ça fait mal à en crever._

 **Le 15/09/93**

Ca y est. Il en aime une autre.

J'ai mal.

 _Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir._

 **Le 17/09/93**

Je me suis encore disputée avec Lui et cette fois, je sais que c'est la fin entre nous.

Je l'ai toujours su qu'il me ferait souffrir. Qu'il ne changerait jamais. Tout ça à cause de ce Bouledogue qui me pourrit la vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais elle a bien réussi son coup.

Vipère.

Tout ça parce qu'il est avec elle mais continue à flirter avec moi. Je n'ai rien demandé, il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça.

Je me suis énervée contre lui. Je lui ai dit des choses pas gentilles mais il le méritait. Il a été surpris que je me rebelle contre lui. Il n'a pas l'habitude. Mais j'en ai marre de me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Je sens que je vais être malade, je ne me sens pas bien. Je suis fatiguée.

 _La douleur, ça ne s'exprime pas toujours avec des mots nobles. Ça peut sortir par de petites plaisanteries tristes, petites vieilles grimaçant aux fenêtres mortes de mes yeux._

 _"Albert Cohen"_

 **Le 23/09/93**

Je me suis encore une fois disputée avec Lui. Enfin, on ne s'était pas réconcilié mais on discutait pour essayer de remettre au clair les choses. C'est compliqué. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne veut plus me parler. Encore. Mais quelques heures plus tard, après notre dispute, il m'envoie un hibou pour me dire bonne nuit. Je ne le comprendrai jamais.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder lors des repas. J'essaye de le faire discrètement mais ça ne marche pas tout le temps. Alors je baisse les yeux pour ne pas qu'il sache que je pense encore à lui.

 _On n'a qu'un seul grand amour. Ceux qui précédent sont des amours de rodages et ceux qui suivent sont des amours de rattrapages._

 **Le 24/09/93**

Il me manque. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Il me manque.

 _Ma grande raison de vivre, c'est lui. Si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât, je continuerais d'exister ; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fut anéanti, l'univers me deviendrait complètement étranger, je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie._

 _" Les hauts de Hurle vent"_

 **Le 6/11/93**

Deux mois que je n'ai plus écrit. Ca fait du bien de recommencer. Je sais que ça va me soulager.

Avec Lui, rien. Il dit ne plus aimer le Bouledogue mais maintenant, c'est une autre fille qu'il aime. Je ne la connais pas, je ne veux pas la connaître. Elle m'enlève le seul qui compte.

Ginny va mal, elle menace de se suicider. Je fais des cauchemars. "Elle est sur un toit et elle saute. Je la rattrape mas elle ne s'accroche pas. Elle lâche et tombe... et je la vois, par terre, les yeux ouverts. Une voix me dit : tu l'as lâché, c'est de ta faute,..." Je me réveille en pleurant.

Ca fait deux semaines qu'elle ne donne plus de nouvelles. Faut que ça cesse, j'en peux plus d'être dans l'ignorance. Elle est confinée à l'infirmerie sur ordre de Dumbledore. Il ne laisse personne aller la voir.

Je n'ai pas le moral. Ginny. Et surtout Lui.

Je lui ai tout raconté avec Ginny car je sais que c'est le seul à pouvoir me comprendre. Enfin, je le croyais. Il m'a remballé quand j'ai voulu lui parler. Ça ne m'étonne toujours pas. Après tout, je suis la seule Gryffondor qu'il tolère tout ça parce que je suis aussi douée que lui en cours.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me laisse tomber maintenant.

Depuis la dernière dispute, je lui ai promis de ne plus m'énerver pour rien. Donc ici, je me tais et j'attends.

 _Le pire sentiment que l'on puisse offrir à une femme est la pitié._

 _"Vicki Baum"_

 **Le 08/11/93**

Nostalgie. Ca fait un an pile poil que ce cours de Potion nous a rapproché. Un an de dispute. Un an de tristesse.

Parfois, il m'arrive de penser qu'il se fout de moi et qu'il ne fait ça qu'à cause d'un pari ou je ne sais quel autre jeu serpentardien. Mais j'essaye de bien vite oublier ses pensées, on s'est déjà beaucoup trop disputé à ce sujet.

Je dois arrêter, vraiment, de penser à Lui et essayer de m'éloigner. Il n'est pas le seul mec qui existe.

Enfin, si. Dans mon monde, il est le seul.

 _L'attachement personnel est un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre qu'après avoir éliminé tous nos ennemis. Avant cela, tous ceux que nous aimons sont des otages qui sapent notre courage et corrompent notre jugement._

 _"Orson Scott Card"_

 **Le 09/11/93**

Hier, il est venu me parler. Mais je vois bien que ce n'est plus comme avant. Je le vois bien qu'il aime quelqu'un. Il ne me parle plus comme avant.

Ginny est toujours absente.

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Seamus, il s'appelle. Il est sympa et on s'entend bien.

 _La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur._

 _"Spinoza"_

 **Le 25/11/93**

Comme d'habitude, ça ne va pas fort. A cause de Ginny et de Lui.

Heureusement que, malgré tout, il est toujours là pour moi. Et je crois, je crois, que je ne l'aime plus. Depuis le temps que j'espère me détacher de lui… Je le considère plus comme mon meilleur ami. Ca me soulage un peu.

 **Le 26/11/93**

Bon ok, je l'aime toujours.

 _L'habitude du désespoir est pire que le désespoir lui même._

 **Le 28/11/93**

Jeudi, j'ai voulu mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Lui dire que je ne voulais plus l'attendre, que j'étais prête à passer à autre chose. Que ça nous faciliterait la tâche. J'étais sûre qu'il n'attendait que ça. Mais voilà qu'il me dit que ça lui fait bizarre que je dise ça, que lui est perdu car il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

Evidemment, il m'a fait douter de moi. On s'est parlé seul à seul dans un placard à balai. Evidemment, personne ne doit savoir que j'aime un Serpentard. Il en va de sa réputation. C'est lui qu'il le dit.

Je l'aime encore. C'est clair et précis dans ma tête.

Ce soir, je vais voir Seamus.

 _La nostalgie vient quand le présent ne nous plaît plus._

 **Le 30/11/93**

On s'est encore une fois embrouillé. On ne s'est plus parlé de tout le week-end.

Il m'a envoyé un hibou qui disait qu'il en avait marre qu'on se prenne la tête.

Moi aussi, j'en ai marre.

 _Allons-nous gaver d'amour jusqu'à en crever._

 _"Love Actually"_

 **Le 03/12/93**

Ca fait une semaine qu'on a recommencé à se parler. On n'est rien qu'à deux et on parle. Ca me fait du bien d'être seule avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte.

Ca fait aussi une semaine que les professeurs nous donnent de plus en plus de devoirs. Je passe mes temps libres à la bibliothèque pour essayer de rattraper mon retard. Evidemment, il est toujours là. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Je l'aime de plus en pus.

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

 **Le 04/11/93**

Il reparle à la Bouledogue. Il l'aime encore. Il me l'a dit.

Je pensais, sincèrement, qu'il commençait à me voir autrement que comme une amie.

J'aurais du m'en douter.

 **Le 08/12/93**

Il me parle de moins en moins. La semaine prochaine, il va au restaurant à Pré au Lard avec la Bouledogue. Dans une semaine, il est en couple avec elle.

Faut que j'arrête tout, faut que je l'oublie. Je coule.

 _« Le meilleur moment de solitude serait d'être seul comme si nousétions deux. »_

 _Robert Sabatier_

 **Le 06/12/94**

Nouvelle année et il est avec la Bouledogue. Encore.

Je suis perdue. Je fais comme si je ne l'aimais plus alors qu'en fait, je suis rongée de l'intérieur.

Il me parle de moins en moins. Mais je ne peux rien dire sinon ça va partir en dispute. Alors je me tais et je subis. Soit je retarde le moment où notre amitié sera du passé, soit je m'engueule avec et notre amitié se casse tout de suite.

Je préfère retarder.

 **Le 03/01/94**

Ca y est. Cette fois, c'est fini. Il est parti. Il ne veut plus me parler. Je le sens, c'est pour du bon cette fois.

Sang de Bourbe.

Ca résonne dans ma tête.

Je pleure. J'ai mal.

 **Le 16/02/94**

Un mois sans lui. Il me manque.

 **Le 25/02/94**

Heureusement que Seamus est là.

Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. Pas comme je l'étais avec Lui. C'est différent.

 **Le 02/03/94**

Il est revenu. Il m'a dit que je lui manquais. Qu'il regrettait. Toujours dans ce fameux placard. J'ai le sourire. C'était trop dur sans lui.

Mais maintenant, je ne l'aime plus comme ça. Je pense qu'on se ressemble beaucoup trop pour être ensemble. On est juste des âmes sœurs d'amitié, pas d'amour.

Maintenant, il y a Seamus.

 _Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès, ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu. Que leur baiser consume._

 _"Roméo et Juliette"_

 **Le 13/05/94**

J'ai 15 ans. Il s'en est passé des choses.

Seamus s'est foutu de moi. Je l'aimais mais je pouvais me contenter de son amitié. Mais après une sortie à Pré au Lard, il m'a embrassé. J'étais heureuse.

Mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il m'a dit avoir fait ça pour me rendre heureuse. Je me sens tellement trahie. Il m'avait promis de ne pas me faire souffrir. Surtout qu'il est au courant de toute l'histoire avec Lui. Je me sens tellement bête.

Le pire, c'est que deux jours après notre rupture, il est parti voir Cho Chang.

Il n'aime pas trop Seamus à cause du mal qu'il m'a fait. Mais de ce côté là, il n'est pas vraiment mieux.

J'ai recommencé mes bêtises. J'ai mal, trop mal.

Il dit que je suis dépressive. Il exagère.

Je pense tous les jours au suicide. Toutes les nuits aussi. Je sais que c'est de la lâcheté. Mais j'ai mal, trop mal. Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec cette souffrance. Ils ont joué avec moi et m'ont détruite à petit feu. Ils ont réussi leur coup, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai le cœur en miette.

 _Si mourir d'aimer est une jolie expression, souffrir d'aimer est une réalité universelle._

 _"Romain Guilleaumes"_

 **le 14/05/94**

Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Le placard est vide. J'en peux plus.

Encore combien de jour à tenir ?

Je le sens, bientôt je ne souffrirai plus.

 _Il y a des coups de foudre qui font des bleus au cœur._

 **Le 17/05/94**

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire va être le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie.

Je voulais te dire merci de m'avoir écouté même si tu n'es qu'un bout de papier. Merci de m'avoir supporté, moi et mes pleurs, moi et ma tristesse. Mon désespoir est grand et je ne sais plus comment le chasser.

J'ai beau me raisonner, me dire que ce n'est pas la solution. J'ai beau me persuader. J'ai beau savoir que je vais manquer à ma famille, que des gens vont m'en vouloir pour ce geste… Ça ne change rien.

Je voudrai dire à ces gens que, oui, je suis faible. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles fortes qu'on admire. Personne ne peut comprendre. Je les entends déjà dire : Nous aussi, on a vécu des déceptions amoureuses et nous sommes toujours là. Elle était à Gryffondor, maison du courage.  
Ils ne comprennent pas. Il n'a pas été une simple déception amoureuse. Depuis ce 8 octobre 1992, il a rythmé ma vie. Jour et nuit. Heure après heure. Je n'avais que Lui en tête. Ces deux dernières années ont été consacré à Lui, à son bonheur, à mon bonheur. Malheureusement, on n'était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, je veux lui dire Merci. Il m'a apporté tellement. Il m'a fait grandir. Il m'a fait connaître l'amour et aussi l'Amitié avec un grand A. Ce garçon a été, pour moi, plus qu'un amour d'adolescente. Il a été mon ami, mon frère,...

Je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à passer au dessus de toute cette histoire. Que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Et vivre avec m'est insupportable. Savoir qu'il est dans les bras d'une autre me brise de plus en plus.

Aimer quelqu'un aussi fort ne peut pas être heureux. Il y a forcément de la souffrance et je sais que cette souffrance ne s'arrêtera jamais. Si je continue…

Alors, je m'en vais. J'ai eu des moments heureux mais je succombe à cette douleur.

J'ai une confession à faire. J'aime cette douleur. Elle me fait me sentir vivante et grâce à elle, je sais que j'ai aimé plus fort que ma propre vie.

Je pars le cœur lourd mais libre.

Fin.


End file.
